Coraline Jones y Salma Ramsay en Las Vegas
by Aileen31
Summary: "Lo que sucede en Las Vegas, se queda en Las Vegas" ... No en esta historia.


_-transmisión arreglada, disfrute su capítulo-_

* * *

*Coraline envió un mensaje*

 **Coraline Jones:** Vámonos de putos a ver si hay chicos lindos por otros rumbos, me consigo un Norman Babcock y tú un Wyborn Lovat :'D

 _Visto: 1:14 am_

 **Salma Ramsay:** Ya dijiste.

 _Visto: 1:47 am_

 **Coraline Jones:** Ya aceptaste Ramsay, no te me vas a rajar 3

 _Visto: 1:50 am_

 **Salma Ramsay:** Ve a dormir Jones.

 _Visto: 1:52_

 **Coraline Jones:** Okay :'c

 _*Coraline Jones se desconecto*_

* * *

Coraline era de esas chicas que tomaba decisiones precipitadas sin pensar en las consecuencias que estas conllevaban, era una broma pesada de ella para el resto del mundo.

Pero cuando apareció a las 5 am en su cuarto con dos boletos de avión para "Las Vegas" y saco las maletas que había en su armario para empezar a extraer ropa aleatoriamente supo que había traspasado el límite de sus locuras. Mientras una muy desubicada Salma le gritaba enojada por haber interrumpido su apartamento haciendo uso de la llave que alguna vez le dio para emergencias, aunque Coraline juro y perjuro que esa, era una emergencia: Quería conocer al tecladista Norman Babcock, y el que minutos antes de desconectarse de su Facebook le haya llegado una notificación donde revelaban que el paradero de la famosa banda de rock de la que ella era fanática y sorpresivamente logro hacer fanática a Salma estaba en Las Vegas a partir de mañana para ofrecer un concierto en un bar bastante famoso le hizo decidir gastar sus ahorros para visitar a sus padres y gastarlo en dos boletos para clase turista.

Al final, Coraline arrastro a su mejor amiga por todo el apartamento paseando por quien se paseaba en su casa mientras recogía todo lo que le parecía necesario, aunque la emoción no le permitía escoger bien, porque Salma saco al menos dos plátanos y carne fría de su maleta. Igual Cor gano y logro que Salma hiciera una maleta decente, y por si las dudas reviso la maleta de la peli azul, lo cual se alegró porque había guardado dos peluches, un par de calcetas, dos mudas de ropa interior y un gran suéter que una vez Mabel le había tejido. Termino de hacer las maletas e ir al apartamento de su amiga por su laptop puesto que la de Salma se había muerto hace unas semanas, además de recoger ropa y más cosas que Coraline necesitaría.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto apenas estaba saliendo el sol, y cuando estaban despegando, el sol ya las acompañaba en el cielo, pero cuando aterrizaron era la luna la que lo hacía. Y la morena bajo literalmente corriendo del avión, los niños en serio la desesperaban, y aguantar a los niños y a Coraline por al menos un día completo lograron sacarla del quicio.

Salma nunca supo cómo, ni porque, ni siquiera quiso preguntar el método, pero Coraline consiguió un hotel de cinco estrellas con reservación de una semana gratis, y encima, cuando reviso su maleta, toda su ropa decente se había ido al caño, y en su lugar había ropa provocadora, desde ropa interior de Victoria Secret's, hasta tacones que harían llorar a Lady Gaga, con vestidos pegados y escotados, era literalmente lo único que tenía Salma para vestir en toda su semana de estadía en las Vegas.

Claro que quiso ahorcar a Coraline, y claro que intento hacerlo, pero el guardia del hotel se lo impidió, y hasta le alabo la ropa que la morena tenía que usar a menos que rompiera los esquemas y se paseara desnuda… y claro que el guardia se quedó en el suelo llorando de dolor por la patada que Salma le proporciono en sus bajos.

Al final, las sorpresas no quedaron ahí, Coraline la arrastraba todo el día de aquí para allá paseando por la gran ciudad, además de ir al restaurant del hotel e incluso entrar a eventos ilegalmente. Y por la noche la obligaba a usar la selección de ropa que le había hecho y paseaban por los bares nocturnos.

Y si, se encontraron con la banda de rock donde Babcock y Lovat estaban en una de esas noches. Y si, Coraline les hablo… y si, estaba borracha, así que con la vergüenza por los aires, Salma se disculpaba una y otra vez con Norman por el beso que Coraline le dio, aunque el chico era tímido y callado, pareció bastante relajado con el tema, al parecer estaba un poco borracho también porque hasta le firmo la frente a Coraline. Y Salma pudo platicar a gusto con la banda, descubriendo que tanto ella como Winnie les gustaba el violín, y se sintió gratamente sorprendida por poder hablar de temas tan complejos como era la poesía medieval con Raz, pero la cereza del pastel se quedo con Wybie, con quien además de pasarla bien, consiguió su numero de teléfono… y su chaqueta, aunque no contaba porque Norman también le ofreció su chaqueta a Cor cuando estaban saliendo del bar para que las chicas pudieran tomar un taxi y no morir de hipotermia en el camino de ir directo a su hotel.

Al otro día Cor tenía una resaca terrible de la cual Salma se vengó cuando decidió que ese día estaba de buenas y quiso ir al restaurant del hotel a las 2:00 pm, el horario donde había música en vivo, y la sentó cerca de la bocina, se podía decir que disfruto de lo lindo cuando se le "olvido" decirle que la noche anterior beso a Norman Babcock, estuvieron un gran rato con su banda de rock favorita y tenían en su posesión las chaquetas de sus amores platónicos y el número del crush de Salma. Claro que no duro hasta la tarde porque Cor se extrañó al ver dos cosas desconocidas al armario de su amiga, que además parecía algo de hombres, y tenían un buen aroma. Al final Salma escucho los gritos de odio de Cor, los gritos de fangirl de Cor, y los ruegos para que llamara a Wybie y arreglaran una doble cita de Cor.

Después de tantos ruegos, Salma por fin hizo la llamada, y por más ruegos que Cor le hizo, no dejo que estuviera al altavoz. Después de algunas horas, logro una cita con toda la banda, porque a la señorita-no-quiero-ser-directa-hare-como-que-no-me-interesa-aunque-estoy-mas-emocionada-que-Coraline le dio pena decir "cita doble" en la llamada, así que acordaron pasear todos juntos.

Y aun así Cor se emocionó porque ese día Winnie tendría la visita de su novio Isaac, Raz faltaría ya que viajaría a ver a Lili Zanotto, con quien tenía una especie de rara relación, de modo que terminaría siendo cita doble.

Y les fue bastante bien, Cor y Norman se divirtieron conociéndose, terminaron volviéndose a besar.

Salma y Wybie se sintieron bastante felices de conocerse, aunque solo avanzaron a tomarse de las manos y un beso en el cachete porque Wybie pareció reconocer que Salma era de esas chicas que iban lento.

Tanto Salma como Norman se llevaron bastante bien.

Y Coraline con Wybie se agradaron bastante ya que se mencionaron compañeros de crimen.

Al final, que Coraline irrumpiera su apartamento a las 5 am, la obligara a hacer las maletas para al final usurpar la suya y cambiarla, arrastrarla por la gran ciudad todos los días y todas las noches en busca de sus amores dio resultados.

A veces seguir las locuras de Coraline Jones era bueno.

* * *

*Coraline envió un mensaje*

 **Coraline Jones:** Salmita, se me ocurrió, ¿Qué tal si le conseguimos alguien a Mabel y a Dipper? Norman me dijo que tenía una prima llamada Aggie y junto con Wybie tienen un amigo que se llama Neil bastante carismático ;)

 _Visto: 2:05 am_

 **Salma Ramsay:** No nos vamos a meter en su vida amorosa Jones.

 _Visto: 2:07 am_

 **Coraline Jones:** Me metí en la tuya y mira que bien salió 3

 _Visto: 2:10 am_

 **Salma Ramsay:** Piérdete y haz lo que quieras Jones, iré a dormir.

 _Visto: 2:15 am_

 **Coraline Jones:** Conste, ya tengo tu bendición, ya no te niegas :v

 _Visto: 2:17 am_

 **Salma Ramsay:** Ay no… Coraline Dakota Jones, ni se te ocurra hacer alguna locura.

 _Visto: 2:20 am._

 _*Coraline Jones se ha desconectado*_

 **Salma Ramsay:** Mierda.

Y esta vez interrumpieron en su apartamento tres personas: Coraline, Dipper y Mabel, solo Dipper se sintió cohibido y le pedía disculpas cada dos minutos.

Solo a veces.

* * *

 _ **Notas de autora:**_ _Hello... it´s me...(8)_

 _Okay, pésimo chiste, pero al menos denme créditos por el :'v ¡NO, NO ESTOY MUERTA, Y SOLO POR SI ACASO, COOKIELOVEPRINCESS TAMPOCO ESTA MUERTA Y ME ESTA MANDANDO A UN LUGAR NO MUY BONITO JUSTO AHORA! 3_

 _Bueno, ¿que puedo decir? Es una cosa loca que se me ocurrio, es un AU (solo por si acaso que no le entendieron), no tiene mucho sentido pero al menos me sirvio para practicar... esto... ¿ahora es cuando me desaparezco un año entero, verdad? okay, los veo en el 2016 c: *le avientan tomates (?)* bueno no :c ñam, subire algunas cosas en estos días porque por la preparatoria no me han dado ni tiempo para respirar, y su bella autora se fue a extras de dos materias, de modo que regresare a la escuela mucho antes 3 ¡aplausos para mis maestros de química y matemáticas que arruinaron la navidad! ¡yay!_

 _Ya pues, feliz navidad si es que alguien lee esto que fue inspirado en una plática de su servidora y cookie, y solo por si acaso, cookie es Salma (?)_

 _¡LOS QUIERO!_

 _"All the love Xx"_

 _Hasta pronto!_

 _By: Aileen31_

 _-transmisión interrumpida, se arreglaran detalles pronto-_


End file.
